<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Excersise by A_Robins_nest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996017">The Excersise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Robins_nest/pseuds/A_Robins_nest'>A_Robins_nest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tin Man (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But their relationship isn't explicit or anything, I Ship It, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Shippy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Robins_nest/pseuds/A_Robins_nest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The excersise had been very simple; Glitch would go out into the gardens, fill a basket with strawberries, then return to the palace. </p>
<p>And it would have gone fine, if Glitch hadn't tripped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(kinda) - Relationship, Wyatt Cain/Glitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Excersise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic! So far the only thing I've written in this fandom, but I genuinely love this pair:) Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The excersise had been very simple; Glitch would go out into the gardens, fill a basket with strawberries, then return to the palace. </p>
<p>And it would have gone fine, if Glitch hadn't tripped. </p>
<p>Cain now watched from a distance as his friend picked up a dropped strawberry and stared at it. After a moment, the headcase sat down on the grass next to the basket, his back to the palace, and bit into the strawberry. Cain couldn't help but shake his head fondly, and walked over to the hill where Glitch was sitting. </p>
<p>"Hello!" Glitch called out as Cain approached, though as Cain got closer he noticed the lack of any recognition in Glitches eyes. "Hey Sweetheart" he replied, and watched memory surge back into Glitch. "Cain!" He exclaimed, grinning broadly. Then he blushed and looked down at the basket in his lap, and the half-eaten strawberry in his hand. "Guess i failed that test, huh?" He said, then shrugged and bit off the rest of the strawberry, throwing away the stem. </p>
<p>He looked up at Cain. "Want one?" He asked, holding up a strawberry to his friend. Cain was about to decline, then thought 'what the heck', took the strawberry and sat down next to Glitch. </p>
<p>The headcase grinned at him, and as the suns began to set, two friends sat on the grassy hill in the shadow of the palace, watching the golden light on the gardens, and eating strawberries till nightfall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can't say I'm 100% happy with the end, but it's not bad, right?😅 Hope you enjoyed this little thing from my brain, and have a good day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>